The present invention relates to the synthesis of trans-8-trans-10-dodecadien-1-ol, an attractant of the codling moth. This moth, Carpocapsa pomenella, is a world-wide pest of apples. The identification of this attractant of the codling moth has been reported in Chemical & Engineering News, 37, Dec. 21, 1970.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a synthesis for the preparation of trans-8-trans-10-dodecadien-1-ol and key intermediates therefor which used readily available starting materials and is economical to practice. The compound can be used as an attractant for the monitoring, through selective trapping, of insect populations. Population counts thus obtained are used in determining the frequency and quantity of spray of insecticide or other insect control agents. The compound can also be used for the direct control of insect populations as by mass trapping. Other objects and advantages will become apparent as the invention is hereinafter described in detail.